Beautiful Soul
by Cho Jang Mi
Summary: Manusia memiliki ketakutannya masing-masing. Sekecil dan sekonyol apapun kedengarannya bagi orang lain tapi bagi yang mengalami, hal itu tetaplah ketakutan yang mungkin sulit untuk dilawan. Sekuel : KyuMin. RnR please.. :D
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Beautiful Soul**

**Genre : Romance, Fantasy **

**Rating : T**

**Cast : DongHae, HyukJae. **

**Disclaimer : EunHae belong to themselves and God. **

**Warning : Typos, Cursing, YAOI (Boy x Boy).**

**Summary : Seperti apakah warna jiwamu? Apakah putih? Apakah emas? Ataukah perak? Aku sungguh ingin mengetahuinya. **

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Bumi ini menangis.

Manusia terlalu banyak mengeksploitasi bumi, menjarah tiap sudut hasil bumi tanpa terbersit keinginan untuk membalas budi dengan menjaganya.

Manusia makin lama makin rakus dan tamak.

Manusia seperti tak segan mencabut nyawanya sendiri.

Saling membunuh, menipu, perang, korupsi dan kejahatan dimana-mana.

Bahkan zaman sekarang seorang ibu yang menjual anaknya sendiri sudah menjadi hal yang biasa.

Tuhan berduka melihat keadaan ini, jadi aku memutuskan untuk memberikan manusia sedikit pelajaran.

Kukirimkan air bah, gempa, kebakaran dan penyakit.

Aku ingin melihat apakah manusia mau berubah dan sedikit saja bersyukur. Sedikit saja membalas rasa cinta kasih Tuhan dengan saling mengasihi.

Tapi aku dikecewakan, harapanku hanyalah sia-sia.

Aku jadi makin tidak percaya pada manusia hingga sayapku berubah dari putih cemerlang menjadi hitam pekat.

Tanpa mereka sadari, manusialah yang membuat kami para malaikat dapat dikategorikan malaikat "baik" ataupun malaikat "jahat", selain memang semua kategori itu tergantung dari sudut mana mereka melihatnya, hati dan jiwa manusia juga mempengaruhi kami. Makin kotor hati dan jiwa para manusia maka makin kotor dan gelap warna sayap kami.

Tuhan makin bersedih melihat kondisiku, yang notabene adalah salah satu Malaikat Agung atau Archangel malah bersayap hitam.

Maka suatu malam Tuhan bersabda, Ia mengutusku untuk turun ke bumi.

Bukan untuk sekedar mengawasi seperti biasanya namun untuk mengembalikan kepercayaanku pada manusia dan memurnikan kembali sayap ini.

Tapi masihkah ada manusia yang memiliki hati dan jiwa yang murni?

Seperti apakah warna jiwa murni?

Apakah putih? Apakah perak? Ataukah emas?

Aku tak tahu, karena aku telah lupa. Telah sangat lama saat terakhir kali aku melihat warna jiwa murni.

"Tapi Tuanku, Bila sudah tak ada lagi jiwa yang murni dan tulus bolehkah aku merombak ulang bumi? Bolehkah aku membawa pesan kematian pada mereka kemudian kita mulai lagi dari awal?"

Aku memberanikan diri bertanya.

"Untuk itu kuserahkan padamu sepenuhnya."

.

-BeautifulSoul-

.

Lee HyukJae berlari dengan langkah-langkah lebar.

Lagi, ia terlambat karena semalam membantu Hyungnya mencari nafkah dengan bekerja paruh waktu.

Di dunia ini ia memang hanya tinggal berdua dengan Hyungnya tercinta, oleh karena itu keduanya berusaha keras saling menjaga.

Langkah kaki HyukJae berhenti saat melihat seorang nenek yang kesusahan menyeberang. "Halmoni, mari saya bantu."

Dengan sabar HyukJae membantu sang nenek menyeberang jalan. Setelah melambaikan selamat tinggal, segera HyukJae kembali berlari sampai matanya melihat sosok namja dalam balutan kain putih ala Yunani kuno seperti dalam film-film kolosal lengkap beserta sepasang sayap yang persis seperti sayap merpati namun warnanya hitam pekat, sedang menatap langit.

Tanpa sadar tangan HyukJae terulur hendak menyentuh sayap itu.

"Kau bisa melihatku?"

Sang namja menoleh dan matanya membor kedalam mata coklat gelap HyukJae.

"Eh? Harusnya tidak bisa ya?" HyukJae malah balik bertanya sambil memamerkan senyum khasnya yang memperlihatkan sampai kebagian gusi-gusi pinknya. "Kamu apa?" Kilau rasa penasaran memenuhi kedua bola mata coklat gelap itu.

"Malaikat."

"Ohhhh…."

Orang–orang yang berjalan melewati mereka menatap aneh HyukJae, mungkin karena namja itu sibuk berbicara sendiri ditengah keramaian jalan.

"Kau percaya?" Kembali suara merdu yang bagaikan mengalun itu terdengar.

HyukJae mengangguk.

Suara denting bel pada menara jam terdengar, menyadarkan HyukJae akan kewajibannya untuk segera menghadiri sekolah.

"Ah, malaikat, aku harus pergi. Sampai jumpa lagi."

Sang malaikat bersayap hitam memandangi punggung yang menjauh itu.

"Setelah setahun disini, akhirnya ada yang bisa melihatku. Apakah benar dia manusia dengan hati dan jiwa yang murni?"

Direntangkannya kedua belah sayapnya dan terbang mengikuti sosok yang tengah berlari menuju timur itu.

.

-BeautifulSoul-

.

Gelak tawa mengejek menggema dari sebuah kelas.

Seorang namja dengan rambut kecoklatan terduduk di lantai sambil berusaha mengumpulkan isi tasnya yang berharga.

"Jangan sok karena kau pintar ya!" Seseorang mendorong kepala namja itu.

"Kau tidak pantas masuk disini, Lee HyukJae!" Kali ini suara seorang yeoja yang terdengar, HyukJae hanya menundukkan kepalanya.

BYUUUUUUR

Seember air dingin yang bau menyiram tubuh HyukJae dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Beruntung ia sempat menyelamatkan buku-buku dan tasnya.

"Hahahahahaha… Tikus got harus berpenampilan layaknya tikus got!"

Kemudian suara tawa makin keras terdengar.

"Yah! Apa yang kalian lakukan!" Sosok seorang namja berperawakan mungil menerobos kerubungan siswa. Matanya melebar melihat keadaan mengenaskan HyukJae.

"Hyukkie Hyung, gwencana?" Tanyanya khawatir, yang dibalas dengan anggukan lemah.

"Akan aku laporkan kalian!"

"Tidak apa Wookie ah…"

"Tapi Hyung…"

"Kau dengar sendiri bukan Kim RyeoWook? Si tikus senang diperlakukan sesuai dengan jati dirinya." Seoarang namja dengan tubuh tinggi berkata sambil memainkan sebuah ember hitam di tangannya.

"Kau…. "

"Sudahlah, Wookie ah."

RyeoWook mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat. "Kali ini kalian selamat karena HyukJae Hyung yang membela kalian. Kali lain aku menangkap basah kalian bersikap seperti ini maka aku pastikan kalian akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah!"

"Wah… Wah… Si kecil Kim RyeoWook mengancam kita, teman-teman."

"Kau, benar-benar…" HyukJae menyambar lengan RyeoWook sebelum namja yang memang memiliki perawakan mungil itu menerjang namja tinggi dengan senyum arogan itu.

"Wookie ah, temani aku berganti pakaian di loker ya?"

Melemparkan _death_ _glare_ terakhir, RyeoWook membantu HyukJae keluar kelas sembari mengelap wajah Hyungnya dengan sapu tangan.

.

"Aku tak habis pikir kenapa Hyung diam saja diperlakukan seperti tadi pagi." RyeoWook berjalan hilir mudik saat mereka berdua tengah berada di atap sekolah.

Keduanya memang biasa menghabiskan waktu istirahat siang di atap, karena HyukJae selalu dijadikan sangsak _bullying_ bila mereka terlihat di kantin.

"Jangan diam saja diperlakukan seperti itu, mereka perlu diberikan pelajaran. Jika tidak mereka makin merajalela!"

HyukJae membuka satu lagi kancing teratas seragamnya karena kepanasan. "Sudahlah, Wookie ah. Apa tidak lelah marah-marah terus?"

"Hyung terlalu baiiiiik~~!" RyeoWook mengeluarkan teriakan _high pitch_ andalannya.

Pengumuman dari _speaker_ menenggelamkan suara RyeoWook. Rupanya namja mungil itu dipanggil ke klub musik.

"Pasti YeSung Hyung rindu padamu."

HyukJae mencoba mengalihkan perhatian RyeoWook dengan menggodanya, dan memang selalu berhasil. Kapanpun dan dimanapun dalam keadaan apapun RyeoWook selalu memerah bila seseorang menyebutkan nama pacarnya itu.

"Aish.. Jangan menggodaku."

"Hahahahaha… Mian. Sekarang pergilah. Kasihan YeSung Hyung-mu menunggu lama."

RyeoWook belari menuju arah tangga setelah sebelumnya memaksa HyukJae berjanji akan melapor kepada kepala sekolah bila ia ditindas lagi. Yang terpaksa dijanjikan oleh HyukJae, membuat RyeoWook bisa bernafas lega. Karena HyukJae tak pernah melanggar janji yang dibuatnya.

"Kau manusia teraneh yang pernah aku temui dalam berpuluh-puluh dekade terakhir."

HyukJae menoleh pada sumber suara, diatas kepalanya tepatnya.

Disana beberapa meter dari lantai, melayang malaikat yang ditemuinya pagi tadi. HyukJae mengangkat sebelah tangannya untuk menghalau sinar matahari karena malaikat itu melayang tepat didepan matahari.

"Ah, malaikat bersayap hitam. Ternyata kita bisa bertemu lagi."

Sang malaikat meluncur turun dengan gerakan mulus, tanpa menimbulkan suara apapun. Kemudian ia melipat sayapnya.

HyukJae menatap sayap itu dengan takjub. Bila diperhatikan dari dekat malaikat ini sungguh amat tampan, kulitnya putih, bulu matanya panjang, bibir merah delima. Sungguh menyerupai, tidak, bahkan lebih indah dan cantik dari malaikat dalam buku bergambar manapun.

"Kau adalah manusia yang aneh." Diulanginya lagi pernyataan itu.

"Terima kasih."

"Aneh."

"Yah.. Kenapa terus saja mengulangi kata aneh, apa aku memang seaneh itu?"

"Iya, kau aneh. Manusia pada umumnya akan ketakutan, panik atau akan berpikir aku hanyalah lelucon bila melihat sosokku. Tapi kau santai sekali."

"Ohhh… Itu karena kau indah sekali, walaupun sayapmu hitam tapi kau tak memiliki aura menakutkan. Lagipula apa untungnya bila kau berbohong tentang apa dirimu?" HyukJae menjawab dengan polos.

"Kau pantas dinobatkan sebagai manusia teraneh."

"Aish… Khan aku bilang hentikan. Hey, omong-omong apa kau punya nama?"

"….."

"Tidak punya atau aku tidak boleh tahu?"

"….."

"Tidak sopan bila aku memanggilmu hey terus. Um… Kalau begitu aku yang akan memberimu nama? Boleh tidak?" Tanpa menunggu persetujuan, HyukJae melanjutkan. "Hmmm.. Apa ya…. Hmmm… Ah, DongHae…. Bagaimana kalau nama itu? Bagus tidak? Suka tidak?"

Tidak ada tanggapan lagi.

"Baiklah, sudah diputuskan seperti itu. Jadi, DongHae, namaku Lee HyukJae. Mulai hari ini kita berteman ya."

HyukJae menarik tangan DongHae dan mengajaknya bersalaman.

"_Teman katanya? Manusia dan Archangel berteman? Manusia ini memang benar-benar aneh. Tapi telah lama sejak terakhir kali ada manusia yang menanyakan siapa namaku."_ Pikir DongHae.

.

-BeautifulSoul-

.

Jam pelajaran terakhir berakhir tigapuluh menit lebih lambat dari biasanya. Setelah memberi hormat pada gurunya, HyukJae cepat-cepat merapikan barang-barangnya dan berlari keluar kelas. Ia harus bekerja paruh waktu hari ini dan ia tak ingin terlambat lagi.

Dari lantai atas seseorang hendak menyiramkan air kotor ke arahnya yang telah berada di lantai bawah.

"Awas!"

Tiba-tiba HyukJae merasakan seseorang telah mendekapnya, aroma pinus tercium dari tubuh orang itu. HyukJae menengadah dari dada orang itu dan menemukan sepasang mata berwarna gelap menatap balik dirinya.

"Hae…."

Sang malaikat bersayap hitam memeluk tubuh HyukJae dan membentangkan sayapnya seperti kubah untuk melindungi HyukJae dari siraman air. Membalut keduanya dalam selimut berwarna hitam pekat.

Para siswa yang melihat kejadian itu terpekur. Bingung. Bagaimana mungkin air melawan hukum alam dengan tidak mengenai namja berambut coklat itu seolah-olah ia menggunakan payung tak kasat mata.

HyukJae mengangkat tangannya dan menyentuh punggung DongHae, membalas pelukan itu, menutup mata kemudian membenamkan pipinya pada dada bidang sang malaikat.

Kebinggungan para siswa bertambah saat memperhatikan HyukJae memeluk udara kosong. Sepertinya siswa pintar yang masuk sekolah elit bernama St. Angela ini sudah kehilangan kewarasan karena terlalu banyak belajar.

Bisik-bisik yang dalam beberapa saat saja berubah menjadi keriuhan terjadi.

Mereka mulai mengata-ngatai HyukJae. "Tidak waras." "Mungkin stress" "Sakit."

"Parasit macam ini harus segera disingkirkan dari sekolah."

Telinga HyukJae menangkap tiap ucapan itu tapi tak peduli, biarkan saja mereka berkata apa, beranggapan apa. Ucapan mereka tidak penting. Yang penting baginya sekarang adalah, ia berada dalam perlindungan malaikat ini, malaikat yang hanya bisa dilihat oleh dirinya. HyukJae ingin waktu berhenti agar ia dapat berada dalam kehangatan ini lebih lama.

.

HyukJae dalam perjalanan pulang dari bekerja. DongHae melayang rendah disebelahnya. Sayapnya besar dan lebar. Tak pernah sedetikpun merasa bosan memperhatikan setiap detail sosok malaikat yang dengan seenaknya dia beri nama panggilan DongHae itu.

"Bolehkah aku menyentuh sayapmu, Hae?"

"Untuk apa?"

"Hanya ingin tahu."

"Kalian manusia memang selalu ingin tahu sesuatu yang bukan urusan kalian."

"Hehehehehe… Karena itulah kami disebut manusia. Karena kami tidak sempurna dan penuh rasa ingin tahu."

HyukJae menjulurkan tangannya dan menyentuh helaian sayap DongHae.

"Halus. Seperti apa rasanya terbang?" Kedua bola mata HyukJae berkilau karena semangat yang menggebu-gebu.

"Menyenangkan. Manusia jadi terlihat seperti kumpulan semut dari atas sana."

"Bagaimana rasanya menyentuh langit?"

"Langit tak bisa disentuh. Setinggi apapun kau terbang, tapi terbang dengan warna biru menenangkan disekitarmu sangat menyenangkan."

"Uwahhh…. Keren." HyukJae menurunkan tangannya dan sesaat pada bagian yang disentuh HyukJae warna hitam pekat digantikan putih pucat.

DongHae tertegun. _"Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja."_ Pikirnya.

"Kenapa, Hae?"

"Tidak."

Tak ada yang berbicara. Keduanya tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"Hae, tinggalah ditempatku." Pinta HyukJae kemudian.

"Aku memang ingin mengawasi manusia teraneh diantara bermilyar manusia dimuka bumi ini." Jawab DongHae agak sinis.

HyukJae memukul sang malaikat main-main tapi senyuman tak bisa hilang dari wajahnya.

.

-BeautifulSoul-

.

"Apa kau tak pernah merasa benci?" DongHae mengajukan pertanyaan yang telah mengganggunya sejak mengenal HyukJae seminggu yang lalu.

"Tentu saja pernah. Aku bukan manusia bila tak memiliki rasa benci, iri, cemburu, atau dengki."

"Lalu kenapa kau memaksakan diri berpura-pura baik pada semua orang padahal kau benci pada teman-teman sekelasmu?" DongHae kembali bertanya. Ya, ia tahu karena ia bisa merasakan perasaan para manusia, termasuk perasaan HyukJae.

HyukJae tersenyum. "Hehehehehe.. Aku munafik ya? Um… Bagaimana ya, aku akui aku memang benci atau tidak suka lebih tepatnya pada sikap mereka dan aku tak mau melupakan atau mengubur rasa benci akan sikap mereka karena bila kulakukan, maka suatu saat aku akan meledak. Perasaan benci yang dikubur dalam-dalam akan menumpuk dan suatu saat bila telah mencapai titik tertentu akan meledak."

HyukJae menarik nafas sebelum melanjutkan. "Aku tak mau itu terjadi, jadi aku selalu mengingat setiap perbuatan mereka sebagai sesuatu yang aku benci dan bila aku saja membenci perbuatan mereka, bagaimana mungkin aku membalasnya dengan perbuatan yang sama? Bagaimana perasaan mereka bila berada dalam posisiku? Karena itulah aku belajar membalas sikap mereka dengan apa yang Hae sebut pura-pura baik."

HyukJae menatap lurus kedepan, matahari sore menimpa tubuhnya, membuat rambut coklatnya berkilau kemerahan seperti api. Bukan api yang panas membakar tapi seperti api pada perapian yang hangat.

"Seperti apa warna jiwamu?" Bisik DongHae.

"Huh? Hae tadi bicara apa?" HyukJae mendekatkan sedikit tubuhnya, membuat DongHae merasa tidak nyaman. Ia bukan manusia yang memiliki jantung tapi bila ia punya maka DongHae yakin sekarang jantungnya telah berpacu berknot-knot lebih cepat dari normal.

"Hae~~~ Tadi bilang apa?"

"Tidak ada."

HyukJae menggelembungkan pipinya.

"Aku ingin bertanya satu hal, bila besok dunia berakhir apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

HyukJae diam. Matanya berpaling kembali kedepan, perlahan dia berjalan menuju pegangan pada atap dan melihat anak-anak klub sepak bola bermain dengan gembira.

"Sebenarnya banyak hal yang ingin aku lakukan. Tapi bila besok merupakan akhir dunia, maka aku akan mengambil foto yang banyak. Aku akan mengunjungi semua sahabat-sahabatku, menghabiskan waktu dengan Hyungku, mengambil foto mereka. Aku ingin menyampaikan betapa aku mencintai mereka dan meminta mereka memaafkan segala kealphaanku. Lalu aku pasti akan menangis keras, menangisi betapa selama ini aku tak pernah menghargai setiap detik waktu yang kumiliki bersama mereka."

HyukJae merentangkan tangannya. "Ah… Kau membuatku jadi merindukan Hyungku dan Wookie. Terima kasih, Hae. Kau telah menyadarkanku."

DongHae terkejut akan jawaban yang keluar dari bibir HyukJae. "Apa kau tidak akan mengutuk atau marah pada Tuhan karena merenggut semua milikmu?"

"Aniya. Karena semua milikku adalah pemberian. Tuhan berhak mengambil pemberiannya. Tapi aku tak ingin tuhan mengambil satu hal dariku. Kalau soal ini aku akan menjadi si jahat yang egois. Aku tak akan menyerahkannya walau harus jatuh ke neraka paling dalam." Tiba-tiba kedua pipi HyukJae memerah.

"Kau kenapa?" DongHae mendekat dan menyentuh kulit putih mulus itu. HyukJae menutup matanya dan menggeleng.

"Aniya."

"Benda apa yang tidak ingin kau serahkan?"

"…"

"Tidak usah takut, aku tidak akan mengambilnya. Lagipula neraka itu tidak ada. Tuhan terlalu mencintai manusia hingga tidak mungkin Beliau menyiksa mereka seperti yang ada dalam kisah-kisah kalian para manusia."

HyukJae membuka kedua matanya. DongHae dapat merasakan suatu perasaan meluap dari jiwa HyukJae. Sesuatu yang hangat.

"Bukan benda."

"Lalu?"

HyukJae berlari ke arah pintu, kemudian menoleh. "Rahasia. Bila benar waktuku di dunia telah habis baru akan kuberitahu."

.

-BeautifulSoul-

.

Seorang namja dengan tubuh tinggi tegap merampas sebuah tas dari salah satu meja. Bersama teman-temannya ia menyobek dan menghamburkan segala isi dari tas itu.

Tidak merasa puas, diambilnya _lighter_ kemudian membakar dan membuang serpihan kertas itu sembarangan. Gerombolan siswa itu terkekeh sadis dan meninggalkan kelas.

Tanpa mereka sadari serpihan kertas itu melayang terbawa angin dan hinggap pada gorden, pelan namun pasti api mulai menjalar.

.

Siswa St. Angela panik, entah dari mana asap datang dan api telah mengelilingi gedung sekolah. Para guru tengah mengecek jumlah siswa masing-masing kelas sementara pemadam kebakaran belum juga tiba.

HyukJae masih terjebak dalam gedung. Ia berlarian mencoba mencari pintu keluar.

"Berpeganganlah padaku. Aku akan membantumu keluar." DongHae mencoba menawarkan.

"Dengan cara apa? Membawaku terbang?"

DongHae mengangguk.

Belum sempat HyukJae menjawab apapun, dari belakang mereka seseorang terbatuk-batuk. HyukJae dengan sigap menghampiri sosok itu.

"Jangan sentuh aku dengan tangan kotormu, Lee HyukJae." Ujar namja itu dengan keras kepala.

Sama halnya dengan HyukJae yang juga dengan keras kepala menarik lengan namja itu dan memapahnya. "Kita akan keluar dengan selamat. "

Asap pekat dan panas api membuat kedua anak manusia itu makin sulit bernafas. Namja itu segera saja kehabisan nafas dan pingsan. Membuat HyukJae kesusahan membawa tubuhnya karena sang namja bertubuh lebih besar darinya.

"Lepaskan dia, aku akan membawamu keluar dulu. Kemudian aku akan kembali untuk menolongnya." DongHae menawarkan.

HyukJae hanya menggeleng. "Bawa dia dulu baru aku."

"..."

"Kumohon." Tambahnya saat melihat DongHae ragu.

"Baiklah."

DongHae memapah tubuh lemas itu dengan mudah dan segera terbang dengan mencari rute yang tidak terlihat para manusia dan menurunkan sang namja ditempat sepi, pada taman belakang sekolah.

Saat kembali ke dalam gedung sekolah, DongHae menemukan sosok HyukJae pingsan. Segera saja direngkuhnya tubuh itu.

"HyukJae…"

Perlahan HyukJae membuka matanya dan tersenyum.

"Akhirnya kau memanggilku dengan namaku. Uhuk… Kupikir tidak akan bisa melihatmu untuk yang terakhir kali." Ucapnya disela batuk-batuk hebat.

"Jangan banyak bicara. Ayo, keluar."

"Tidak akan sempat, Hae."

DongHae mengangkat tubuh HyukJae, mengistirahatkan kepala namja itu pada dadanya.

"Apa kau tidak ingin tahu apa yang tidak ingin kulepaskan itu."

"Tidak. Jangan katakan sekarang. Ini bukan akhir hidupmu."

"Hahahaha… Hae selalu berpura-pura dingin dan tidak memperhatikan tapi kau selalu mendengar apa yang kukatakan."

"Diamlah, aku akan membawamu keluar sekarang."

Mengambil rute yang berbeda dengan tadi, DongHae terbang sambil membopong tubuh HyukJae.

"Ternyata terbang memang menyenangkan. Harusnya kau mengajakku terbang lebih sering."

DongHae meluncur turun sementara para siswa dan guru menjadi ketakutan karena melihat tubuh seorang namja tiba-tiba meluncur turun dari jendela lantai lima dan mendarat dengan mulus di tanah tanpa benturan. Tak ada yang berani mendekati sosok itu.

HyukJae mengeratkan pegangannya pada bagian depan kain putih yang dipakai DongHae.

"Aku sungguh tak ingin melepaskanmu, tapi ternyata aku harus." Nafas HyukJae makin tak beraturan. "Saranghae… Jeongmal saranghae…"

Mata HyukJae tertutup dan ia menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya. Sebutir air mata mengalir dari kedua bola mata gelap sang Archangel. Sebuah sinar melingkupi tubuh HyukJae, bukan putih, bukan emas, bukan pula perak. Warnanya seperti warna pelangi.

Kilau warna pelangi itu melunturkan warna hitam dari sayap DongHae.

"Cantik… Hati dan jiwamu sangat cantik Lee HyukJae." Air mata makin deras membasahi pipi DongHae.

Sebuah suara menggema ditelinga DongHae. "Kau telah berhasil memurnikan sayapmu kembali. Selamat."

"Tuanku."

"Ada apa sahabatKu?"

"Bisakah manusia ini dihidupkan kembali Tuanku?"

"Kau tahu itu tidak bisa. Hidupnya telah tersurat berakhir hari ini."

"Tuanku…"

"Tapi Aku tahu kau mengasihinya, karena itu Aku akan memberikanmu hadiah."

Kilauan warna pelangi itu memadat dan membentuk sosok seperti tubuh seseorang, dengan warna kulit yang sama, warna rambut yang sama dan kedua bola mata indah yang sama tapi ditambah dengan sepasang sayap putih cemerlang.

"Tuanku, terima kasih."

"Segeralah kembali ke atas wahai sahabat."

"Baik Tuanku."

DongHae berdiri dan mendekati sosok HyukJae, menyentuh pipinya. "Kini, kau tak perlu melepaskanku. Berdua kita akan mencintai dan menjaga manusia."

"Tentu Hae."

Sepasang malaikat itu merentangkan kedua sayapnya dan sambil bergandengan tangan keduanya terbang menuju surga.

.

.

THE END

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Hahaha… ini adalah hasil saya mendengarkan Ts Waltz semalam suntuk, jadi saya tiba-tiba terbayang bagaimana kalau Hae itu jadi angel, pastiiiiii tampaaaannnnn. Mohon maaf kalau ada kesalahan dalam FF ini, saya tidak bermaksud menyinggung kepercayaan dan agama manapun. ^^v

Ini murni hanya imajinasi saya.

FF ini saya dedikasikan untuk reader & reviewer Behind SuJu's Door chap EunHae karena yang sebelumnya saya mengecewakan. :D

Terutama FF ini saya dedikasikan untuk **Ines**. Saya tidak tahu ini romantis apa tidak ya karena alurnya yang super cepat. Hehehehe… Mian kalau kurang memuaskan.

Please kindly review yaw.

Love, Cho Jang Mi


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Fear**

**Genre : Romance, Fantasy, Angst**

**Rating : T**

**Pairing : KyuMin & EunHae**

**Disclaimer : They belong to themselves and God. **

**Warning : Typos, YAOI (BOY X BOY) Don't Like? Please press red botton with x symbol.**

**Summary : Manusia memiliki ketakutannya masing-masing. Sekecil dan sekonyol apapun kedengarannya bagi orang lain tapi bagi yang mengalami, hal itu tetaplah ketakutan yang mungkin sulit untuk dilawan. **

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Annyeong yorobun~~~ _

_Kali ini saya membawa FF rekuesan dari _**Sapphire Pearls****.**

_Sebelumnya saya sarankan membaca FF ini sambil mendengarkan Seventeen – Jalan terakhir dan Nidji-Shadow. Ide FF ini selain berasal dari _**Sapphire Pearls** _juga dari lagu itu, gara-gara mendengarkan lagu ini saya nulisnya sampai mewek-mewek bombay *halah, malah curcol*_

_Sudahlah, silahkan dibaca…_

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Bagaimana perasaanmu saat mengetahui kedua orang tuamu meninggal dalam kecelakaan saat kau berusia sepuluh tahun?

Bagaimana perasaanmu saat harus menjadi tulang punggung keluarga sejak usia belia?

Bagaimana perasaanmu saat kau harus _drop_ _out_ dari sekolah dan membuang segala cita-citamu agar bisa fokus bekerja untuk menghidupi adikmu satu-satunya?

Satu-satunya keluargamu yang tersisa.

Lee SungMin tetap tegar dan berdiri dengan tegak. Setidaknya ia masih memiliki sesuatu untuk berpegangan ditengah kerasnya kehidupan.

Tapi bagaimana saat satu-satunya bintang dalam hidupmu, adikmu yang sangat kau kasihi meninggal dunia?

Lee HyukJae, adikmu yang selalu ceria dan baik hati itu meninggal lebih dulu darimu. Padahal kau berasumsi walau dunia ini runtuh sekalipun dia akan tetap bertahan.

Bagaimana reaksimu saat seorang dokter mengatakan pusing yang kau rasakan selama ini bukan sekedar anemia?

Bagaimana bila sang dokter memvonis hidupmu hanya tersisa enam bulan?

Kau terkena kanker otak stadium akhir. Yang bila dioperasipun kemungkinan selamat sangat kecil dan terlalu berbahaya untuk melakukannya.

"_Screw life!" _

SungMin merobek-robek kertas hasil lab-nya dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah.

.

Pagi yang lain datang. SungMin membuka matanya perlahan. Ia bangkit dan membuat tanda silang pada kalender yang bertengger di dinding kamarnya.

Satu lagi harinya berkurang. Akhir hidupnya telah makin dekat.

SungMin tersenyum miris.

Saat berbalik ia terperangah melihat sosok adiknya dengan sepasang sayap putih terlipat dipunggung duduk pada tempat tidur dengan seprei pink milik SungMin.

Apakah ini fatamorgana? Imajinasi liarnya karena SungMin merindukan adiknya?

Atau sederhananya SungMin telah gila karena beban yang ditanggungnya pada pundak kecil itu?

Sosok-sama-persis-adiknya-tersayang itu tersenyum. Dan SungMin tak peduli lagi apakah dia sudah gila atau apa, segera ditubruknya sosok itu dan menghadiahkan pelukan yang bisa meremukkan tulang.

"Hyukkie~~~!"

SungMin menyentuh pipi sosok itu. "Kau… Hyukkie… Kau…"

"Aku malaikat."

"Hahahaha… Sudah kuduga! Adikku yang baik pasti masuk surga!" SungMin membusungkan dadanya bangga.

"Apakah kau mengenalku?"

Senyum lebar SungMin sirna seketika.

"Maaf. Saat tersadar aku hanya ingat Hae."

SungMin mengerutkan alis. "Hae? Yah, sudahlah… Tak apa bila kau lupa, kita ulangi lagi saja. Namaku Lee SungMin. Panggil aku Hyung! Aku akan menjadi kakakmu lagi! Apa kau ingat siapa namamu?"

"Namaku HyukJae."

Mendengar ini SungMin melompat-lompat ditempatnya. "Yey~~ Aku tak mungkin salah orang! Hyukkie, apa kau kemari untuk menjemputku?"

"….."

"Baiklah, tak apa bila tak mau bilang. Yang penting kau disini. Temani aku sampai detik terakhir ya?"

.

-Fear-

.

Kau selalu menjadi kebanggaan keluargamu. Betapa kau tak bisa melupakan wajah bangga mereka saat kau memenangkan olimpiade matematika.

Kau selalu menjadi permata dalam keluarga.

Kedua orang tua dan kakakmu begitu mencintaimu.

Begitu pula denganmu, kau sangat amat mencintai mereka.

Tapi kau menyimpan satu rahasia.

Rahasia yang kau yakin akan menghapus kilauan rasa bangga dari keluargamu.

Suatu rahasia yang akan membuat mereka kecewa, karena putra dan adik kebanggan mereka adalah seorang gay.

Sebenarnya kau tak peduli akan hujatan dunia.

Kau tak peduli selama namja manis itu tetap mejadi milikmu.

Hatimu bergejolak saat sosok indah itu tersenyum, menatap matamu dan berkata "Nado, saranghae."

Kau tak menyangka bahwa ia akan membalas perasaanmu.

Sungguh kau tak peduli apa kata orang-orang asalkan tangan kalian tetap bertautan.

Lalu kau teringat keluargamu dan kembali rasa ketakutan menjalar memenuhi hatimu.

Kau tak sanggup membayangkan wajah mereka yang kecewa dan akan memandang rendah dirimu.

Maka saat kedua orang tuamu mengatur perjodohanmu dengan seorang yeoja bernama SeoHyun, putri dari sahabat mereka, kau sama sekali tak sanggup menolak.

.

"_Min, aku akan bertunangan."_

_Suatu sore kau berhasil mengatakannya pada kekasihmu. Berpikir dia akan mengamuk mengingat kekasihmu tipe yang pencemburu tapi sepertinya tak ada tanda-tanda ke arah sana. _

"_Kapan pernikahan kalian dilangsungkan?"_

"_Enam bulan lagi."_

_SungMin tersenyum. Ada sesuatu dalam senyuman itu yang membuatmu ingin menarik tangannya dan membawa namja itu ke dalam pelukanmu. _

"_Kyu, bolehkan aku meminta sesuatu?"_

"_Apa itu Min?"_

"_Sampai waktu pernikahanmu, izinkan aku berada disisimu. Anggap saja ini hadiah terakhirmu untukku ya?"_

_Tak tahan lagi melihat mata SungMin yang tak lagi berkilau walaupun ia tersenyum, KyuHyun mendekap tubuh itu erat. "Mian.. Jeongmal mianhaeyo."_

"_Cheonmaneyo, Kyu. Asalkan kau mau membagi waktumu sebelum kau menikah itu sudah cukup." SungMin melanjutkan dalam hati. "Asal kau mau membagi waktumu sebelum ajal menjemputku. Itu lebih dari cukup, tak ada lagi yang kuharapkan."_

"_Baiklah."_

"_Gumawo, Kyu… Gumawo…"_

_._

Hanya dengan mengingat kejadian itu hati KyuHyun terasa perih, tenggorokannya tercekat.

"Apa yang kulakukan. Ini sungguh tak adil untuk SungMin." KyuHyun membenamkan wajahnya pada kedua telapak tangan, menangis dalam diam.

"Lalu apakah yang adil?"

Sebuah suara mengagetkan KyuHyun.

Ia menoleh ke kiri dan kanan tapi kamarnya kosong. Hanya ia sendiri disini.

"Sepertinya aku sudah gila. Aku mulai mengkhayalkan suara-suara aneh."

"Kau tidak gila. Aku di atas sini."

Lagi-lagi KyuHyun mendengar suara yang sama dan kali ini dengan cepat KyuHyun menengadah.

Di dekat langit-langit melayang sosok namja tampan dengan sayap besar berwarna putih cemerlang. Karena terlalu kaget, KyuHyun terjatuh dari kursinya.

"Kau… Kau…."

"Aku malaikat. Seseorang memberiku nama DongHae."

Warna makin menghilang dari wajah KyuHyun yang memang pada dasarnya memang memiliki kulit pucat.

"Tak usah takut wahai manusia. Aku disini untuk menuntunmu."

"Menuntunku? Kemana?"

DongHae melayang rendah dan menyentuh dada KyuHyun.

"Menuntunmu untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang berkecambuk di dalam hatimu dan mengalahkan musuh terbesarmu."

"Musuhku terbesarku?"

"Iya. Apa yang paling menakutkan bagimu di dunia ini?"

"Kehilangan orang yang aku cinta dan dibenci oleh orang-orang yang kucintai."

"Untuk apa kau hidup?"

KyuHyun terdiam. Mencari-cari jawaban dari pertanyaan tiba-tiba itu. Apakah sebenarnya tujuan KyuHyun hidup di dunia ini?

.

-Fear-

.

"Kenapa waktu itu tidak jadi memberitahukan keadaanmu pada namja itu, Hyung?"

SungMin berhenti menjilati es krim stroberinya dan menatap HyukJae.

"Untuk apa? Dia akan segera menikah. Aku tak ingin membebaninya. Lagipula nikmati saja detik-detik yang tersisa."

HyukJae terdiam.

"Hyukkie, kematian itu seperti apa? Apakah sakit? Apakah menakutkan?"

"Mana yang lebih sakit, ditinggalkan atau meninggalkan?" HyukJae balik bertanya.

SungMin mengetuk-etukkan jari telunjuknya pada dagunya. "Umm.. Keduanya menyakitkan tapi bila kau sudah tak punya apapun dan siapapun lagi untuk menangisimu, kurasa sakitnya tidak akan terasa."

"Mungkin masih ada yang tersisa, walaupun hanya puing-puing tapi kepingan itu layak untuk dicari dan diperjuangkan."

SungMin mengangkat bahunya. "Untuk apa memenuhi diri sendiri dengan harapan kosong?"

"Min, bicara dengan siapa?" Seorang namja tampan menepuk bahu SungMin.

"Hehehehe…" SungMin tersenyum tidak jelas. "Jangan dipikirkan, hari ini kencan kita yang terakhir. Jadi, ayo, dinikmati."

Kalimat SungMin membuat dada KyuHyun terasa makin sesak, lidahnya pahit dan kelu. Melihat ekspersi wajah KyuHyun, tanpa ragu SungMin mencolekkan es krimnya pada pipi pucat KyuHyun.

"Min… Apa yang kau lakukan?"

SungMin menjulurkan lidahnya. "Itu hukuman karena kau berani melamun saat kencan." Lalu SungMin berlari masuk menuju Lotte World.

"Yah! Tunggu, Jangan lari Lee SungMin. Kau harus dihukum setimpal karena berani mengerjai seorang pangeran tampan."

"Hahahaha… Pangeran setan saja apanya yang membanggakan."

Keduanya saling mengejar sambil tertawa-tawa lepas, melupakan segala masalah dan beban.

"Bagaimana?" Sosok malaikat melayang mendekati HyukJae.

HyukJae menggeleng lemah. "Tugas ini lebih sulit dari dugaanku, Hae. Ia sudah tenggelam pada ketakutan dan keputusasaannya sendiri. Ia tak berani berharap bahwa masih ada cinta dan sesuatu yang patut diperjuangkan. Bagaimana denganmu sendiri?"

"Sama. Cho KyuHyun itu begitu takut mengecewakan orang lain."

Menghela nafas, HyukJae mendekat dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu malaikat pasangannya. Membiarkan sayapnya terlipat dan bertopang sepenuhnya pada DongHae.

"Bagaimana bila kita tak berhasil menuntun mereka mengalahkan ketakutan mereka sendiri, Hae?"

"Jangan menyerah… Bila kita kehilangan harapan, bagaimana dengan kedua anak manusia itu?"

"Kau benar." HyukJae melayangkan pandangan pada langit yang berwarna biru cerah.

.

-Fear-

.

Sebuah cermin besar memantulkan bayangan namja berambut coklat dalam balutan _tuxedo_ hitam dan sebuah mawar putih tersemat pada saku kirinya itu.

Semua orang bergembira dan terus mendatanginya untuk mengucapkan selamat padanya, tapi sang pengantin pria sepertinya tidak memiliki semangat dan terus melamun.

"Untuk apa kau hidup, KyuHyun?"

Sang namja menoleh dan mendapati sosok malaikat yang terus menemaninya akhir-akhir ini telah duduk disebelahnya, mengulangi pertanyaan yang pernah ditanyakannya.

"Untuk membahagian orang-orang yang kucintai, terutama keluargaku." KyuHyun telah memikirkannya dan memang hanya itulah tujuan hidupnya.

"Jadi kau hidup untuk orang lain?"

KyuHyun tersentak, sebelum akhirnya menjawab setelah terdiam cukup lama.

"Tentu. Hidupku berkaitan dengan orang lain. Jadi aku hidup untuk orang lain. Segala tindakan kecilku akan mempengaruhi hidup orang lain."

DongHae tersenyum. "Lalu bagaimana dengan dirimu sendiri? Apakah kau puas? Apakah kau bahagia? Merasa bahagia dari lubuk hatimu yang terdalam melihat mereka bahagia?"

"Iya."

Bibir KyuHyun menjawab dengan tegas tapi tubuhnya tidak sinkron. Hatinya bagai teriris-iris, otaknya terus menampilkan bayangan wajah SungMin dan air mata mulai mengalir deras.

DongHae mengelus kepala KyuHyun. "Jujurlah. Apa kau bahagia dengan keadaanmu sekarang?"

Makin banyak air mata yang menetes membasahi pipi KyuHyun. Suaranya bergetar hebat. "T.. Tidak…. Ak.. Aku sama sekali tidak bahagia…"

"Lalu?"

"A… Aku tak mungkin tega merampas kebahagian mereka. Aku tak mungkin menghapuskan senyum mereka."

"Kenapa tidak mungkin? Apakah kau tega menghapuskan senyummu sendiri? Apakah kau mau yeoja itu menderita sepanjang hidupnya karena ia tak akan pernah melihat dirinya pada matamu?"

KyuHyun memandang segala arah, kecuali ke dalam mata DongHae. "SeoHyun menungguku di depan altar." Bisiknya.

Kesunyian merambat. Tak ada lagi yang berbicara sampai DongHae mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"Untuk apa kau hidup, Cho KyuHyun?"

"Aku hidup untuk membahagiakan orang yang kucintai."

Kali ini KyuHyun menjawab lebih tegas dan mampu menatap DongHae.

"Apakah _dia_ termasuk didalamnya?" DongHae menekankan pada kata 'dia'

KyuHyun menelan ludahnya, tentu SungMin termasuk dalam daftar otang yang dicintainya, malah berada dalam daftar paling atas. Tapi KyuHyun terlalu takut mengutarakan pendapat dan pilihannya pada keluarganya. Terlalu takut akan dipandang dengan sorot mata jijik oleh mereka, hingga ia malah menyakiti lebih banyak orang dengan aksi pengecutnya.

"Sepertinya kau sudah menemukan jawabannya." DongHae tersenyum senang melihat ekspresi wajah dan pancaran mata KyuHyun yang menunjukkan kemantapan.

Bagai angin KyuHyun berlari keluar, mencari orang tuanya dan orang tua SeoHyun.

"KyuHyun ah… Ada apa?" Umma KyuHyun bertanya dengan nada khawatir.

Tanpa basa basi KyuHyun bersimpuh kemudian menyentuhkan dahinya kelantai. Seorang Cho KyuHyun dengan harga diri yang setinggi langit bersimpuh dihadapan orang tua dan calon mertuanya.

"Maafkan aku. Selama ini aku pengecut. Aku tak bisa menikahi SeoHyun karena ada orang lain di hatiku dan aku sebenarnya seorang gay."

Setelah sekali lagi membungkuk meminta maaf, KyuHyun segera berlari keluar gereja, meninggalkan orang-orang yang sama sekali belum pulih dari rasa syok.

KyuHyun menghentikan taksi dan memberitahukan alamat SungMin.

Sesampainya di depan pintu apartemen SungMin, segera saja KyuHyun menggedornya keras dan memanggil-manggil. Ia tak sabar ingin meminta maaf dan merengkuh tubuh mungil kekasihnya.

KyuHyun terus menggedor serta memanggil selama lima menit penuh tapi tak ada yang membukakan pintu. Saat hampir mendobrak pintu itu, tetangga sebelah SungMin keluar dengan mata bengkak dan hidung merah seperti habis menangis.

"LeeTeuk Hyung, SungMin mana?" Tanya KyuHyun, tapi bukan jawaban ceria yang didapat KyuHyun seperti biasan tapi malah linangan air mata.

"Minnie… Minnie…."

LeeTeuk terisak keras. Reaksi yang sangat tidak sewajarnya ini membuat KyuHyun panik bukan kepalang.

"Kenapa dengan Min? Ada apa sebenarnya?" KyuHyun mengguncang tubuh LeeTeuk dengan brutal.

"Min… Minnie akan menjalani operasi hari ini. Kemungkinan berhasil hanya sepuluh persen, tapi dia ngotot ingin mencoba, katanya toh berhasil atau tidak bukan masalah. Ia tak mau kutemani dan tak ingin kau tahu."

"Sejak kapan?"

KyuHyun mencengkram bahu LeeTeuk lebih keras, membuat namja yang lebih tua itu meringis kesakitan. Memori akan sikap aneh SungMin berputar di kepalanya. SungMin yang makin kurus, sering pingsan dan mimisan. Bisa-bisanya KyuHyun percaya penjelasan konyol macam kelelahan dan anemia.

"Sejak enam bulan yang lalu."

Kini KyuHyun sudah tak bisa melihat dengan baik lagi, pengelihatannya kabur karena tertutup oleh air mata.

"Rumah sakit mana?"

"RS Seoul."

Tanpa banyak kata lagi, KyuHyun berlari. Terus berlari, tak terpikir untuk menghentikan taksi karena setiap detik menunggu tanpa berbuat apapun hanya makin menyiksanya.

.

-Fear-

.

"Hyukkie, surga itu seperti apa?" SungMin bertanya sambil memainkan selimutnya di tempat tidur ruang operasi. Ia sedang menunggu dokter datang.

"Tempat yang tenang."

"Oh.. Apakah seindah bumi?"

"Menurutku bumi lebih indah karena ada manusia yang berjuang untuk meraih harapannya. Aku tidak pernah bosan memperhatikan manusia yang penuh dengan gairah dan gelora hidup."

"Harapan ya… Aku sudah tak punya lagi. Aku lelah berharap, lelah berjuang. Toh aku sudah tak punya apa-apa lagi untuk diperjuangkan. Semua yang kucintai pergi meninggalkanku. Jadi aku melepaskannya. Aku terima semua ini dengan lapang dada. Hari ini semuanya akan berakhir."

SungMin menatap langit-langit dengan tatapan sendu.

"Akan berakhir bila manusia tak lagi mau berharap dan berhenti berjuang, tapi bila masih ada satu saja yang berjuang, harapan itu masih ada."

HyukJae menoleh ke arah pintu, yang tepat pada saat itu menjeblak terbuka, memperlihatkan sosok namja dengan rambut coklat berantakan yang bernafas pendek-pendek.

"Kyu…."

Panggil SungMin dan dengan segera KyuHyun memeluk tubuh kurusnya erat.

"Ya… Ya… Aku disini Min."

"Kau harusnya menikah hari ini, Kyu."

"Aku tidak mau. Aku bodoh karena tak berani memperjuangkan cintaku, memperjuangkan hidupku, nafasku, yaitu kau, Lee SungMin."

Keduanya menangis dalam pelukan masing-masing.

"Kyu, aku takut. Bolehkah aku berharap? Bolehkan aku bermimpi bisa bisa hidup? Bisa terus hidup dan bersamamu sampai rambut kita memutih?"

KyuHyun mencium dahinya. "Tidak, jangan sekedar berharap. Kau harus berjuang. Kau harus berusaha untuk bertahan hidup sampai rambut kita memutih, sampai kita berjenggot dan perut kita membuncit."

"Hehehehe…" SungMin tertawa ditengah suaranya yang serak karena menangis. "Temani aku berjuang ya?"

"Tentu." KyuHyun menggenggam tangan kanan SungMin yang dibalas dengan erat. Sementara tangan kiri SungMin digenggam malaikat tampan bersayap putih.

.

-Fear-

.

Angin musim gugur membelai rambut tebal seorang namja. Di bahunya seorang namja dengan wajah manis menyandarkan kepalanya.

"Kyu…."

"Hmm…?"

"Aku ingin melihat wajah dokter yang mengatakan aku tidak akan bisa bertahan lebih dari enam bulan. Ternyata aku bisa bertahan sampai satu tahun. Aku ingin melihat bagaimana ekspresinya."

SungMin terkikik geli.

"Iya, kau hebat. Kau sangat kuat Min."

Dengan dua jarinya SungMin membuat pose _peace_, membuat KyuHyun mencubit pipi pucat SungMin.

"Kyu…."

"Hmm…?"

"Aku mengantuk. Boleh aku tidur?"

"Bagaimana kalau aku bilang tidak boleh?"

"Kau tega, Kyu."

Sambil cemberut SungMin memukul dada KyuHyun tapi karena tak bertenaga pukulan itu tak terasa sakit di kulit KyuHyun.

"Hahahaha.. Baiklah, Min."

"Tapi bernyanyi untukku."

KyuHyun meraih tangan SungMin dan mulai menyenandungkan lagu yang biasa dinyanyikannya sebagai pengantar tidur untuk SungMin.

Makin lama tangan SungMin makin mendingin, KyuHyun mengeratkan pelukannya, air mata melintasi hidung mancungnya.

"Selamat tidur, Min. Terima kasih telah berjuang keras."

Beberapa meter dari kursi taman rumah sakit itu, melayang dua sosok malaikat. Sosok dengan rambut coklat tengah menangis dalam pelukan malaikat tampan satunya.

"Jangan bersedih Hyukkie. Kita tahu mereka bahagia. Sangat bahagia."

Daun-daun berwarna coklat berjatuhan, memberikan pemandangan cantik khas musim gugur.

"Aku akan terus hidup, Min. Aku akan berbahagia, sesekali menangismu dan kemudian hidup dengan baik sampai aku tua nan keriput untuk bagianmu juga."

KyuHyun membisikkan janjinya pada telinga SungMin. Janji yang tak bisa didengar SungMin namun pasti diketahuinya.

.

THE END

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Hikssss….. Tidakkkk…. Saya tenggelam dalam lautan tissue, pertama kalinya saya buat FF sampai terbawa perasaan begini. Fiuhhh.. Baiklah, saya lebay.

Sebenarnya saya ingiiiiin sekali bikin review reply seperti biasa, tapi kali ini tidak sempat... Terima kasih yang sudah review chap 1, jangan bosan review ya.

Untuk **Hyukkie akira gak log in ** adalah suatu kehormatan ada yang mau mengajak saya kolaborasi.. ayooooookkkkk, kita kibarkan bendera EunHae~~~ #plaaakkk

Untuk **Sapphire Pearls** semoga ceritanya tidak mengecewakan.

Reader tercinta, mohon review atau flame saya bila ada yang tidak berkenan.

Love, Cho Jang Mi


End file.
